Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
Breakdowns partiels Super Mario Kart (Soyo Oka) *'"Super Mario Kart Theme"' (オープニング・タイトル, Super Mario Kart) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Mario Circuit' (マリオサーキット, Circuit Mario) *'Donut Plains' (ドーナツへいや, Plaine Donut) *'Ghost Valley' (おばけぬま, Vallée Fantôme) *'Bowser's Castle' (Castle, Château de Bowser) *'Choco Island' (チョコレーとう, Île Choco) *'Koopa Beach' (ノコノコビーチ, Plage Koopa) *'Vanilla Lake' (バニラレイク, Lac Vanille) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle Arenas' (バトルゲーム, Arènes de bataille) *'Mario's Fanfare' (マリオのテーマ, Marche de Mario) *'Luigi's Fanfare' (ルイージのテーマ, Marche de Luigi) *'Peach's Fanfare' (ピーチのテーマ, Marche de Peach) *'Yoshi's Fanfare' (ヨッシーのテーマ, Marche de Yoshi) *'Toad's Fanfare' (キノピオのテーマ, Marche de Toad) *'Koopa Troopa's Fanfare' (ノコノコのテーマ, Marche de Koopa Troopa) *'DK's Fanfare' (ドンキーのテーマ, Marche de DK) *'Bowser's Fanfare' (クッパのテーマ, Marche de Bowser) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Masanobu Matsunaga/Minako Hamano/Kenichi Nishimaki) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Setup and Kart Select' (ゲームセレクト, Menu) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Peach/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Luigi'') *'Shy Guy Beach' (ヘイホービーチ, Plage Maskass) *'Riverside Park/Lakeside Park' (リバーサイドパーク&レイクサイドパーク, Bord du fleuve/''Bord du lac'') *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Minako Hamano) *'Boo Lake & Broken Pier' (テレサレイク&オンボロさんばし, Lac Boo & Jetée cassée) *'Cheese Land' (チーズランド, Pays Fromage) *'Sky Garden' (スカイガーデン, Jardin Volant) *'Cheep Cheep Island' (プクプクアイランド, Île Cheep Cheep) *'Sunset Wilds' (サンセットこうや, Pays Crépuscule) *'Snow Land' (スノーランド, Royaume Sorbet) *'Ribbon Road' (リボンロード, Route Ruban) *'Yoshi Desert' (ヨッシーさばく, Désert Yoshi) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'Battle' (バトルゲーム, Bataille) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (Kenta Nagata/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Opening Movie' (オープニングムービー, Introduction) (Kenta Nagata) *'Title Screen' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Circuit' (サーキット, Circuit Luigi/''Circuit Mario''/''Circuit Yoshi'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Peach Beach/Daisy Cruiser' (ピーチビーチ&デイジークルーザー, Plage Peach/''Paquebot Daisy'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Baby Park' (ベビィパーク, Parc Baby) (Kenta Nagata) *'Dry Dry Desert' (カラカラさばく, Désert Sec Sec) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mushroom Bridge/Mushroom City' (キノコブリッジ&キノコシティ, Pont Champignon/''Champiville'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Waluigi Stadium/Wario Colosseum' (ワルイージスタジアム&ワリオコロシアム, Stade Waluigi/''Arène Wario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Sherbet Land' (シャーベットランド, Royaume Sorbet) (Shinobu Tanaka) *'DK Mountain/Dino Dino Jungle' (DKマウンテン&ディノディノジャングル, Montagne DK/''Jungle Dino Dino'') (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Kenta Nagata) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Mario Kart DS (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) *'Circuit' (エイトクロスサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit en 8/''Circuit Mario'') *'Yoshi Falls' (ヨッシーフォールズ, Cascades Yoshi) *'Cheep Cheep Beach' (プクプクビーチ, Plage Cheep Cheep) *'Luigi's Mansion' (ルイージマンション, Manoir de Luigi) *'Desert Hills' (サンサンさばく, Désert du Soleil) *'Delfino Square' (モンテタウン, Quartier Delfino) *'Stadium' (ワルイージピンボール&ワリオスタジアム, Flipper Waluigi/''Stade Wario'') *'Shroom Ridge' (キノコブリッジウェイ, Corniche Champignon) *'DK Pass' (DKスノーマウンテン, Alpes DK) *'Tick-Tock Clock' (チクタクロック, Horloge Tic-Tac) *'Airship Fortress' (キラーシップ, Bateau Volant) *'Peach Gardens' (ピーチガーデン, Jardin Peach) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) *'VS/Battle' (バトルステージ, Versus/''Bataille'') *'Mission' (ミッションラン, Mission) *'Boss Fight' (ボスバトル, Combat de boss) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) Mario Kart 7 (Kenta Nagata/Satomi Terui) *'Title' (タイトル, Écran-titre) (Kenta Nagata/Kenta Nagata) *'Main Menu' (メインメニュー, Menu) (Asuka Hayazaki/Kenta Nagata) *'Circuit' (キノピオサーキット&マリオサーキット, Circuit Toad/''Circuit Mario'') (Kenta Nagata) *'Daisy Hills' (デイジーヒルズ, Vallée Daisy) (Satomi Terui) *'Cheep Cheep Cape' (プクプクラグーン, Lagon Cheep Cheep) (Kenta Nagata) *'Shy Guy Bazaar' (ヘイホーカーニバル, Souk Maskass) (Satomi Terui) *'Wuhu Loop' (ウーフーアイランド, Littoral Wuhu/''Pic Wuhu'') (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) *'Melody Motorway' (ミュージックパーク, Piste musicale) (Satomi Terui) *'Alpine Pass' (ロックロックマウンテン, Mont Éboulis) (Kenta Nagata) *'Piranha Plant Pipeway' (パックンスライダー, Égout Piranha) (Satomi Terui) *'Wario's Galleon' (ワリオシップ, Galion de Wario) (Satomi Terui) *'Koopa City' (ネオクッパシティ, Koopapolis) (Kenta Nagata) *'DK Jungle' (DKジャングル, Forêt tropicale DK) (David Wise/Satomi Terui) *'Rosalina's Ice World' (ロゼッタプラネット, Monde glacé d'Harmonie) (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser's Castle' (クッパキャッスル, Château de Bowser) (Kenta Nagata) *'Rainbow Road' (レインボーロード, Route Arc-en-ciel) (Kenta Nagata) *'Battle' (バトル, Bataille) (Satomi Terui) *'Staff Credits' (スタッフロール, Générique de fin) (Kenta Nagata) Luigi's Mansion (Kazumi Totaka/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Luigi's Mansion' "ルイージマンション" (Kazumi Totaka) *'Boo Release' "テレサ解放" (Kazumi Totaka) Super Mario Sunshine (Koji Kondo/Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mario -Scat-' "マリオ・スキャットバージョン" (Koji Kondo) *'Delfino Plaza' "ドルピックタウン" (Koji Kondo) *'Secret Course' "ヒミツコース" (Koji Kondo) *'Bianco Hills' "ビアンコヒルズ" (Koji Kondo) *'Ricco Harbor' "リコハーバー" (Koji Kondo) *'Event' "イベント" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Gelato Beach' "マンマビーチ" (Koji Kondo) *'Pinna Park' "ピンナパーク" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Mecha-Bowser' "メカクッパ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Noki Bay' "マーレのいりえ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sirena Beach' "シレナビーチ" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Pianta Village' "モンテの村" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフロール" (Koji Kondo) *'Noki Deep Sea' "マーレの深海" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Sky & Sea' "sky & sea" (Shinobu Tanaka) *'Ending' "エンディングテーマ" (Koji Kondo) *'Underground' (Koji Kondo) Super Mario 3D Land (Takeshi Hama/Mahito Yokota/Asuka Hayazaki) *'Theme of 3D Land' "スーパーマリオ 3Dランドのテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Beach' "海のテーマ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Boom Boom' "ブンブンファイト" (Mahito Yokota) *'Desert' "砂漠のテーマ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Waltz of the Boos' "テレサワルツ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Pom Pom' "プンプンファイト" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Victory Fanfare' "勝利のマーチ" (Mahito Yokota) *'Snowy Mountain' "雪山のテーマ" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Clock Tower' "クロックタワー" (Takeshi Hama) *'False Bowser' "しっぽクッパ" (Takeshi Hama) *'Bowser Battle' "クッパ城" (Mahito Yokota) *'Final Battle' "クッパ最後の戦い" (Asuka Hayazaki) *'Special World 8' "スペシャルワールド8" (Takeshi Hama) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) *'World Clear Fanfare' "ワールドクリアファンファーレ" (Mahito Yokota) New Super Mario Bros (Asuka Ohta/Hajime Wakai) *'Title' "タイトル" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 2' "対戦用BGM2" (Asuka Ohta) *'Battle 1' "対戦用BGM1" (Koji Kondo/Asuka Ohta) *'Boss Battle' "巨大BGM" (Asuka Ohta) New Super Mario Bros Wii (Kenta Nagata/Shiho Fujii/Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underground Theme' "地下BGM" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Course Clear Fanfare' "コースクリアファンファーレ" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Underwater' "水中BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Desert' "砂漠BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Castle' "城BGM" (Shiho Fujii) *'Airship' "飛行船BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Koopaling Battle' "城ボス戦" (Kenta Nagata) *'Bowser Battle 2' "クッパ戦2" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'Toad House' "キノピオの家" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Enemy Battle' "コース敵バトル" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Star Power' "無敵BGM" (Koji Kondo/Shiho Fujii) *'Staff Roll' "スタッフクレジット" (Ryo Nagamatsu) *'World 1' "ワールドマップ1" (Kenta Nagata) *'Player Down' "プレイヤーダウン" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Game Over' "ゲームオーバー" (Koji Kondo/Kenta Nagata) *'Ending' "エンディングデモ" (Ryo Nagamatsu) New Super Mario Bros 2 (Kenta Nagata) *'Title' "タイトルBGM" (Ryo Nagamatsu/Kenta Nagata) New Super Mario Bros U (Shiho Fujii/Mahito Yokota) *'Ground Theme' "地上BGM" (Shiho Fujii) Paper Mario: Sticker Star (Saki Kurata, Shoh Murakami, Yoshito Sekigawa, Yasuhisa Baba, Hiroki Morishita, Masanori Adachi, Kiyoshi Hazemoto, Tomoko Sano, Kosei Muraki, Hiroaki Hanaoka, Yasumasa Yamada) *'Detective Mario' (たんていマリオ, Mario enquête) *'The Rampaging Din' (どたばたどたばた, Tumulte) *'Kersti the Sticker' (シールのルーシー, Collette le sticker) *'Blue Skies, White Clouds' (あおいそら、しろいくも, Ciel bleu, nuages blancs) *'Don't Call Me Flunky' (下っぱとよばないで, Un peu de respect !) *'My Things' (オレのもの, Mon truc à moi) *'Unstoppable Fury' (とめられぬ暴走, Furie) *'The Tension' (KINPAKU, Tension) *'A Thousand Miles Away' (シンキロウの向こうに, À mille lieues d'ici) *'Scarlet Wings' (くれないのつばさ, Ailes écarlates) *'The Blue Wizard' (青色の魔法使い, Le Magicien bleu) *'Woods of Poison' (どくどくのもり, La Forêt empoisonnée) *'Because I'm Angry' (おこってるんです, Wiggler pas content) *'Can't Catch Me' (つかまりません, Pas cap de m'attraper) *'Snifit or Wiffit!' (ムーチョ de ムーチョ, Pas de fumée sans Snifit) *'Sorrow on the Waves' (あいしゅうの波間, Vagues mélancoliques) *'Danger at Surfshine Harbor' (キラナミハーバーの危機, Danger à Port-L'Écume) *'Swinging Swing' (YuReRu・ブランコ, Le Swing du dino) *'The Enigmansion' (おそろしいやしき, L'Énigmanoir) *'Boo Night Fever' (テレサナイトフィーバー, Disco Boo) *'Give Me a Lift' (リフトでつれてって, Emmène-moi) *'Go Go Trolley!' (GO!GO!トロッコ, En voiture !) *'Jungly Jungle' (ジャングルジャングル, Jungle sauvage) *'Approach of the Giant Fish' (せまりくる巨大魚, La Menace du poisson géant) *'Ruins Explorer' (遺跡たんけん隊, Hymne à l'aventure) *'It's Hot, So Hot' (あついんです, Il fait chaud ici (trop chaud)) *'Flopping Wings Ascend' (大空をはばたいて, À tire-d'aile) *'Battleship' (バトルシップ, Vaisseau de guerre) *'The Giant Arises' (かくせいの大魔王, Un géant de papier) *... Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Edition (Keigo Ozaki/Game Arts & Toshiko Tasaki/Acquire) Breakdowns complets Super Paper Mario (Chika Sekigawa, Naoko Mitome) *'Today's Story' (今日のお話は･･･, Une histoire d'aujourd'hui) *'The Wedding Begins' (ケッコンしきがはじまるぞ, Début du mariage) *'Wedding Waltz' (ケッコンしきワルツ, Valse des mariés) *'Birth of the Chaos Heart' (コントンのラブパワー誕生, Naissance du Cœur du Chaos) *'Champion of Destruction' (破滅をのぞむ者, Roi de la destruction) *'Super Paper Mario' (スーパーペーパーマリオ！, Super Paper Mario) *'Mario Bros.' House' (マリオブラザーズのお家, Chez les frères Mario) *'Evil King Bowser Here' (我輩はクッパ大魔王である！, Sa Méchanceté Bowser) *'The Evil Count Bleck' (予言執行人ノワール伯爵, Niark, le maléfique) *'Flipside' (ハザマタウン, Recto) *'Open the Next Door' (次の扉をひらけ！, Une porte à ouvrir) *'Count Bleck's Plan' (ノワール伯爵のたくらみ, Le plan du Comte Niark) *'And Then... And Then' (それからそれから, Et là...) *'Lineland Road' (ラインラインロード, Route Fildefer) *'An Unrivaled Battle' (ムテキでけちらせ！, Combat au sommet) *'Underground Room' (地下の部屋, Salle souterraine) *'Mount Lineland' (ラインラインマウンテン, Mont Fildefer) *'Strange Company' (きみょうな仲間たち, En étrange compagnie) *'O'Chunks, Warrior' (武人ドドンタス, Mc Astagne, le guerrier) *'Ready, Go' (ぐるっと！ピッタンコ！, Prêt, partez) *'Yold Ruins' (コダーイ遺跡, Ruines d'Antan) *'Fracktail Appears' (ズンババあらわる, Drakal fait son entrée) *'Dimentio, Charming Magician' (魅惑の道化師ディメーン, Dimensio, le bouffon magicien) *'One Shot' (勝負でゴザ～ル!!, En un coup) *'Fracktail Battle' (ズンバババトル, Combat contre Drakal) *'Soft Light' (やわらかな光, Douce lumière) *'In the Darkness' (くらやみの中で, Dans les ténèbres) *'Memory 1' (おもいで1, Souvenirs 1) *'Goodnight' (おやすみなさい, Bonne nuit) *'Get Cooking' (おりょうりしましょ, Aux fourneaux) *'Gloam Valley' (トワイランド, Vallée Crépuscule) *'Merlee's Mansion' (サンデールの館, Manoir de Merlie) *'Mimi the Copycat' (モノマネ師マネーラ, Mimic, la copieuse) *'Look Out for Me' (私に気を付けて, J'arrive) *'Fight Fight' (ケンカだ！ケンカだ！, Combat) *'And the Question Is' (さて もんだいです, Question pour un doublon) *'Mimi Battle' (マネーラバトル, Combat contre Mimic) *'Tokens, Please' (ハザマネープリーズ！, Par ici les jetons) *'Forget Me Not' (いっくドーン!!, La bonne paire) *'Mansion Patrol' (オバケバスター, Tir à Boo portant) *'Tilt Island' (ぐらぐらアイランド, Balanc'île) *'The Open Plain' (カクカク平原, La Plaine Ostalgie) *'Nostalgic Underground ' (なつかしの地下の部屋, Souterrain Rétro) *'A Powerful Enemy Emerges' (強敵あらわる, Un ennemi puissant arrive) *'Bowser Battle' (クッパと勝負！, Combat contre Bowser) *'The Tile Pool' (ドットドット海, Le Grand Bloups) *'Big Blooper Appears' (ダイオーゲッソーあらわる, Méga Bloups fait son entrée) *'It's Showtime' (イッツァショータイム！, C'est parti pour le show) *'Butterfly Collecting' (ウキウキ☆チョウチョさいしゅう, Chasse aux papillons) *'Fort Francis' (カメレゴン城, Fort Francis) *'Swoon.exe' (ドキドキ☆おしゃべりモード, Drague.exe) *'Francis Battle' (カメレゴンバトル, Combat contre Francis) *'Memory 2' (おもいで2, Souvenirs 2) *'Outer Space' (こうだいな宇宙, Hyper-espace) *'Whoa Zone' (サルガッゾーン, Zone Interdite) *'Mr. L, Green Thunder' (ミドリ色の貴公子ミスターL, Mister L, le Tonnerre Vert) *'Brobot Battle' (エルガンダーバトル, Combat contre Frérobot) *'Flopside' (ウラハザマタウン, Verso) *'Hammer Whacker' (ジャストンハンマー, Retour marteau) *'Gap of Crag' (ストンストンバレー, Canyon Gragnon) *'Floro Sapien Caverns' (ハナーンの洞窟, Cavernes Floro) *'Flint Cragley, Cragtrotter' (人気番組デビット・アドベンチャー, Indiana Crag, crag-trotter) *'Truck GO' (トロッコでGO！GO！, Petit train-train) *'King Croacus Appears' (キング・ハナーンあらわる, Le roi Crocus fait son entrée) *'King Croacus Battle' (キング・ハナーンバトル, Combat contre le roi Crocus) *'Memory 3' (おもいで3, Souvenirs 3) *'Sammer's Kingdom' (モノノフ王国, Royaume de Sam Ouraï) *'Battle Time' (ききいっぱつ！, Fight) *'I'm Not Nice' (アタシやさしくないの, Je suis pas gentille) *'World of Nothing' (何もない世界, Le néant) *'Brobot L-Type Battle' (エルガンダーZバトル, Combat contre Frérobot Type L) *'The Underwhere' (アンダーランド, L'En-dessous) *'River Twygz Bed' (サンズ・リバーの底, Rivière de Larmes) *'The Road for the Lost' (アンダーロード, La route des perdus) *'Overthere Stair' (スカイランド, Escalier de l'Au-delà) *'Bonechill Appears' (シニガミダスあらわる, Glacirex fait son entrée) *'Bonechill Battle' (シニガミダスバトル, Combat contre Glacirex) *'Memory 4' (おもいで4, Souvenirs 4) *'Pit of 100 Trials' (100部屋ダンジョン, Puits aux 100 épreuves) *'Castle Bleck' (暗黒城, Château Niark) *'Closing Battle' (終わりへの戦い, Combat final) *'The Ultimate Show' (サイコーのショー, Le show ultime) *'Promise' (ヤクソク, Promesse) *'End of the World' (世界崩壊！？, Un air de fin du monde) *'Bounding Through Time' (時を越えて, Saut dans le temps) *'Proof of Existence' (生きている証, Signe de vie) *'Credits' (スタッフロール, Crédits) Mario Party (Yasunori Mitsuda) Besoin des noms FR *'Opening' (オープニング, 2'') *'Mario Party Theme''' (マリオパーティのテーマ, 2'') *'Playing the Game''' (ゲームのあそびかた, 2'') *'Peaceful Mushroom Village''' (のどかなキノコむら, 2'') *'Mushroom Bank Theme''' (キノコバンクのテーマ, 2'') *'Option House Theme''' (オプションハウスのテーマ, 2'') *'Mushroom Shop Theme''' (キノコショップのテーマ, 2'') *'Mini-Game House Theme''' (ミニゲームハウスのテーマ, 2'') *'Traveling The Warp Pipe''' (たびだちのワープどかん, 2'') *'Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Where Have the Stars Gone''' (スターはどこに？, 2'') *'Jungle Adventure''' (ドンキーのジャングルアドベンチャー, 2'') *'Birthday Cake''' (ピーチのバースデーケーキ, 2'') *'Tropical Island''' (ヨッシーのトロピカルアイランド, 2'') *'Battle Canyon''' (ワリオのバトルキャニオン, 2'') *'Engine Room''' (ルイージのエンジンルーム, 2'') *'Rainbow Castle''' (マリオのレインボーキャッスル, 2'') *'Play a Mini-Game!' (ミニゲームをはじめよう！'', 2'') *'In the Mushroom Forest''' (キノコのもりで, 2'') *'Ducking and Dodging''' (よけてかわして, 2'') *'Full of Danger''' (きけんがいっぱい, 2'') *'The Wide, Wide Ocean''' (うみはひろいよ, 2'') *'Coins of the World''' (よのなかコインさ, 2'') *'Taking Coins''' (コインいただき, 2'') *'Let's Go Lightly''' (スイスイいこうよ, 2'') *'Faster Than All''' (だれよりもはやく, 2'') *'The Room Underground''' (ちかのこべやで, 2'') *'Slowly, Slowly''' (じわりじわりと, 2'') *'Can it be done?' (できるかな？'', 2'') *'Dodging Danger''' (きけんをかわそう, 2'') *'Saving Courage''' (ゆうきをためそう, 2'') *'Let's Limbo!' (レッツ リンボー！'', 2'') *'Hit or Miss Chance Game''' (いちかばちかのチャンスゲーム, 2'') *'Koopa Troopa Theme''' (ノコノコのテーマ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'Outcome of Adventure''' (ぼうけんのけっか, 2'') *'Magma Mountain''' (クッパのマグママウンテン, 2'') *'The Power of Stars''' (スターのちから, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium Theme''' (ミニゲームスタジアムのテーマ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Island Theme''' (ミニゲームアイランドのテーマ, 2'') *'The Stolen Star''' (うばわれたスター, 2'') *'Where's the Star?' (スターはどこ？'', 2'') *'Eternal Star''' (えいえんのスター, 2'') *'Everyone's a Super Star!' (みんなスーパースター！'', 2'') * *'ノリノリマンボ！''' (exclu JP) Mario Party 2 (Kazuhiko Sawaguchi/'Shohei Bando'/'Hironao Yamamoto'/"Yasunori Mitsuda") Besoin des noms FR Theme Park Themes *'Pirate Land' (パイレーツランド, 2'') *'Western Land''' (ウエスタンランド, 2'') *'Space Land''' (スペースランド, 2'') *'Mystery Land''' (ミステリーランド, 2'') *'Horror Land''' (ホラーランド, 2'') *'Mini-Game Land''' (ミニゲームランド, 2'') *'Rules Land''' (ルールランド, 2'') In the Theme Parks *'Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'The Way to Play''' (こんなかんじだよ, 2'') *'Star Spot''' (スターのばしょ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'I Can Do It!' (やるぞ！'', 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスタイム, 2'') *'A Ways to Go''' (まだまだいくよー, 2'') *'Duel!' (けっとうだー！'', 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') *'Ending''' (エンディング, 2'') *'The Star Appears''' (スターとうじょう, 2'') *'Bowser Appears''' (クッパとうじょう, 2'') Minigames Vol.1 *'Let the Game Begin''' (ミニゲームがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Going for the Coins''' (コインにむちゅう, 2'') *'Not Gonna Lose''' (まけるもんか, 2'') *'Keepin' on the Path''' (それでもつづくよ, 2'') *'Couldn't be Better''' (きぶんはさいこう！, 2'') *'Know What I Mean?' (わかるかな？'', 2'') *'That's All of It''' (これがすべてさ, 2'') *'Let's Have Some Fun''' (ゆかいにやろうよ, 2'') *'The Blue Skies Yonder''' (あおぞらのかなたへ, 2'') Minigames Vol.2 *'Going Somewhere''' (どこまでもいこう, 2'') *'No Fright, no Fear''' (こわくなんかないよ, 2'') *'Don't Look Back''' (ふりかえらないで, 2'') *'Get an Item''' (アイテムゲット！, 2'') *'This Way That''' (あっちこっちも, 2'') *'Walking Underwater''' (すいちゅうおさんぽ, 2'') *'Spinning Polka''' (くるくるポルカ, 2'') *'How Many''' (なんまいいれた？, 2'') *'Take the Coin''' (コインをどうぞ, 2'') Title, etc. *'Go Lucky''' (げんきにいこう！, 2'') *'Story One''' (ストーリーしょうかい1, 2'') *'Story Two''' (ストーリーしょうかい2, 2'') *'Story Three''' (ストーリーしょうかい3, 2'') *'Welcome to Mario Land''' (ようこそマリオランド, 2'') *'Laboratory''' (けんきゅうじょ, 2'') *'In the Pipe''' (ドカンのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.1 *'Woody''' (キノキオ, 2'') *'Mini-Game Park''' (ミニゲームパーク, 2'') *'Mini-Game Stadium''' (ミニゲームスタジアム, 2'') Mini-Game Land Vol.2 *'Coaster''' (ミニゲームコースター1, 2'') *'Coaster (Double Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター2'', 2'') *'Coaster (Single Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター3'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hip Hop Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター4'', 2'') *'Coaster (Duo Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター5'', 2'') *'Coaster (Hermit Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター6'', 2'') *'Coaster (Speed Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター7'', 2'') *'Coaster (Survival Mix)' (ミニゲームコースター8'', 2'') Bonus *'Bowser Land''' (クッパランド, 2'') *'Bowser Parade''' (クッパパレード, 2'') *'Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Mario Party 3 (Ichiro Shimakura) Besoin des noms FR Start *'Select File''' (ファイルセレクト, 2'') *'Star Lift''' (スターリフト, 2'') *'Rules Map''' (ルールマップ, 2'') Peach's Castle *'Castle Grounds''' (おしろのひろば, 2'') *'Inside the Castle''' (おしろのなか, 2'') Mini-Game Room *'Free-Play Room''' (フリープレイルーム, 2'') *'Battle Room''' (バトルルーム, 2'') *'Game Guy's Room''' (ギャンブルルーム, 2'') Battle Royal *'Chilly Waters''' (ひえひえレイク, 2'') *'Deep Bloober Sea''' (ブクブクしんかい, 2'') *'Spiny Desert''' (ジリジリさばく, 2'') *'Woody Woods''' (グルグルのもり, 2'') *'Creepy Cavern''' (ドキドキどうくつ, 2'') *'Waluigi's Island''' (ワルイージとう, 2'') Duel *'Good Luck!' (みんなガンバレ!, ''2) *'The Winner is... Me!' (かつのは…ボクさ!, 2'') *'The Winner is... ME!' (かつのは…わたし!, ''2) Other Board Items *'The Adventure Begins!' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Here's the Star''' (スターはこちら, 2'') *'Commence Attack!' (こうげきかいし!, ''2) *'Bowser Event' (クッパイベント!, 2'') *'Still Going''' (まだまだいくよ, 2'') *'The Adventure Ends''' (ぼうけんのおわり, 2'') Mini-Game 1 *'Begin Mini-Game''' (ミニゲームのはじまり, 2'') *'Start Battle''' (バトルスタート, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 1''' (ミニゲームおしまい1, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 2''' (ミニゲームおしまい2, 2'') *'Mini-Game End 3''' (ミニゲームおしまい1, 2'') *'Game Guy Winner!' (ギャンブルかった!, ''2) *'Game Guy Loser...' (ギャンブルまけた…, 2'') Mini-Game 2 *'Aim''' (ねらいをさだめて, 2'') *'Don't Hurry''' (あせらずいこう, 2'') *'Panic!' (おおあわて!, ''2) *'Fighting Spirit' (がんばるココロ, 2'') *'Got It?' (わかるかな?, ''2) *'Let's Get a Move On' (とばしていこう, 2'') *'Looking Ahead''' (そのさきをめざして, 2'') *'Big Trouble!' (だいピンチ!, ''2) Mini-Game 3 *'What To Do!?!' (どうしよう!?, 2'') *'Mustn't Panic''' (あわてちゃダメよ, 2'') *'Nice and Easy''' (スイスイこなそう, 2'') *'On Your Toes''' (テキパキいこう, 2'') *'Item Mini-Game''' (アイテムミニゲーム, 2'') *'Game Guy Mini-Game''' (ギャンブルミニゲーム, 2'') *'Chance Time''' (チャンスミニゲーム, 2'') *'Stardust Battle''' (スターダストバトル, 2'') Story Cinema *'Preparations''' (ぼうけんのじゅんび, 2'') *'Prologue 1''' (プロローグ1, 2'') *'Prologue 2''' (プロローグ2, 2'') *'Prologue 3''' (プロローグ3, 2'') *'Victory!' (しょうぶだ!, ''2) *'Foolish Bowser' (おまぬけクッパ, 2'') *'Defeat...' (まけ…'', 2'') Other Cinemas *'Heeeere's Waluigi!' (ワルイージとうじょう!, ''2) *'Vs. Millennium Star' (VSミレニアムスター, 2'') *'The End''' (エンディング, 2'') *'Staff Credits''' (スタッフロール, 2'') Bonus *'Genie's Theme''' (キノコまじんのテーマ, 2'') *'Jeanie's Theme''' (キノコまじょのテーマ, 2'') *'Game Guy Dance''' (ヘイホーダンス, 2'') *'Mushroom Power-Up!' (キノコでパワーアップ!, ''2) Mario Party 4 (Ichiro Shimakura) The Start *'Mario Party' (マリオパーティ, Mario Party) *'How Do I Get In?' (どこからはいる？, Comment entrer ?) *'Play a Lot!' (たくさんあそぼう, Joue beaucoup !) *'Try Everything' (いろいろためそう, Essaye tout) *'Valuable Treasure' (だいじなたからもの, Trésor précieux) *'Into the Cube' (キューブのおくへ, Dans le Cube) *'Start the Party' (パーティをはじめよう, Commencer partie) *'How to Play MP' (マリパのあそびかた, Jouer à MP ?) Board 1 *'It's Party Time' (ようこそパーティへ！, La fête commence) *'Are You Ready?' (じゅんびはＯＫ？, Prêt ?) *'Here's the Star' (スターはここだよ, Voici l'étoile) *'Start the Battle' (バトルスタート！, Débuter le Combat !) *'Where the Coins Go' (コインのゆくえ, Où les pièces vont) *'The Genie Appears' (まじんあらわる, Voici le Génie !) *'The Boo House' (よこどりのやかた, La Maison de Boo) *'Buy an Item' (アイテムかっちゃおう, Acheter un objet) *'Lucky Lottery' (くじやでうんだめし, Loterie) Board 2 *'He's Coming' (あいつがやってくる？, Il arrive !) *'He's Here' (あいつがやってきた！, Le voici !) *'Koopa Kid's Gag' (ミニクッパのいたずら, Blague Mini Bowser) *'5 Turns Left' (のこり５ターン！, Il reste 5 tours !) *'Get an Item' (アイテムゲット！, Gagne un objet!) *'Get a Star' (スターゲット！, Gagne une étoile !) *'We Got Doubles' (ゾロめがでました, Un doublet) *'Jackpot' (なんと！おおあたり！, Jackpot !) *'Good Job' (おつかれさま！, Bien joué !) *'You're the Star' (きみこそスターだ！, T'es trop cool !) Map 1 *'Midway Madness' (わくわくパーティ, Aventura Parc) *'Merry-Go-Round' (メリーゴーラウンド, Mini-Manège) *'Space Rocket' (アミダロケット, Lance-Fusées) *'Roller Coaster' (ジェットコースター, Montagnes Russes) Map 2 *'Greedy Gala' (どきどきパーティ, Casino Goomba) *'Coin Slot' (コインスロット, Machine à Sous) *'Goomba Poker' (クリボーポーカー, Derviche Goomba) *'Chip Cart' (チップカート, Jeton tamponneur) Map 3 *'Jungle Jam' (はらはらパーティ, Jungle Maskass) *'Dashing Shy Guy' (ゼンマイヘイホー, Super Maskass) *'Rumble Item' (ぶらぶらアイテム, Arbre Enchanté) *'Ride Klepto' (ジャンゴにのって, Vol de Klepto) *'Chant to the Idol' (おいのりはらはら, Oracle Maskass) *'Happy Stone Shy Guy' (よろこびヘイヘイホー, Maskass qui rit) *'Sad Stone Shy Guy' (かなしみへイヘイホー, Maskass qui pleure) Map 4 *'Boo's Haunted Bash' (ひやひやパーティ, Bal Boorlesque) *'Item Trumpet' (アイテムトランペット, Trompette Magique) *'Boo and the Piano' (テレサとピアノ, Rythme & Boo) *'Big Boo' (おやかたテレサ！, Big Boo !) *'Mystery Train' (ミステリーれっしゃ, Le Train Fantôme) Map 5 *'Seaside Soirée' (うきうきパーティ, Soirée Koopa Cabana) *'Watermelon Item' (スイカでアイテム, Éclate la Pastèque) *'Tropical Fishing' (うきうきフィッシング, Pêche Tropicale) *'Ride the Dolphin' (のっかれイルカ, Nage avec le Dauphin) Map 6 *'Gnarly Party' (クッパパーティ, Méga Teuf) *'Koopa Kid Shuffle' (ミニクッパシャッフル, Tour Mini Bowser) *'Stop Bullet Bill' (ストップ！キラー！, Arrête Bill Balle !) Mini-Games 1 *'Play Mini-Games' (あそぼうミニゲーム, Joue aux Mini-Jeux) *'Here's the Ranking' (じゅんいはこちら, Voici le classement) *'Twist and Shake' (ゆらゆらふらふら, Tourne & tremble) *'Swaying Gently' (すいすいゆったり, Douce balade) *'Slowly Yet Surely' (あわてずゆっくり, Doucement mais...) *'Hurry! Hurry!' (いそげ！いそげ！, Dépêche-toi !) *'Try Hard, Folks' (みんながんばれ, Essayez les gars !) *'Loud and Sweet' (ゆかいにドタバタ, Doux et fort) *'Heart-Pumping' (しんぞうドキドキ, Émouvant) *'Full of Vigor' (げんきいっぱい, Plein de vigueur !) Mini-Games 2 *'Languid Cold Sweat' (ひやあせタラリ, Sueurs froides) *'Fortunes Turn' (ミラクルピンボール！, Destinée !) *'Play with Bowser' (クッパとあそぶのだ！, Joue avec Bowser !) *'How Many?' (なんまいあるかな？, Combien ?) *'Go Calmly' (おちついていこう, Vas-y calmement) *'You Did It' (やったね, Tu as réussi !) *'Ha Ha Ha!' (あらあらトホホ, Ha ha ha !) *'It's a Draw' (ひきわけでポン, Match nul !) *'Let the Race Begin' (レースがはじまるよ, La course !) Story Mini-Games *'Don't Fear the Duel' (しょうぶはあわです, Pas peur du duel) *'Challenge' (しょうぶ！, Challenge !) *'Duel with Boo' (テレサとしょうぶ！, Duel avec Boo !) *'At Last' (いよいよ…, Enfin) *'The Long Road Up' (ながいみちのり, La longue route) *'The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶ！, Le Duel Final) *'You Finally Did It' (とうとうやったね！, Enfin, tu as réussi !) Story Demo *'March of Victory' (しょうりのマーチ, Marche de la victoire) *'Presents Soon' (プレゼントはもうすぐ, Présente bientôt !) *'Perfect!' (おみごと！, Parfait !) *'Oh, No! You Lost' (まけてがっかり, Oh non, tu as perdu !) *'To The Final Duel' (さいごのしょうぶへ, Vers le duel final) *'His True Feelings' (あいつのまごころ, Vrais sentiments) *'You Got a Present' (プレゼントゲット！, Tu as un cadeau !) *'Many Thanks' (たくさんのありがとう, Merci beaucoup) Extra Room *'The Fun Room' (おたのしみのへや, Salle du Bonheur) *'Mega & Mini Boards' (でかちびボード, Carte Méga Brutus) Mario Party Advance (Ichiro Shimakura/Yoshimasa Ikeda) Mario Party 5 (Aya Tanaka) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR Opening BGM *'Dream Party' (1'', ''Fête des Rêves !) *'Dream Memories' (1'', ''Souvenirs du Rêve) *'Inside the Dream' (1'', ''Dans le Rêve) *'Start of the Dream' (1'', ''Début du Rêve) Board BGM 1 *'Dream Country!' (1'', ''???) *'Tell Me How to Play!' (1'', ''???) *'Lots of Toys' (1'', ''???) *'Sky Presents' (1'', ''???) *'An Adventurer' (1'', ''???) *'Happy Seafloor' (1'', ''???) *'Space Match' (1'', ''???) *'In a Strange Land' (1'', ''???) *'Bowser's Dream' (1'', ''???) *'Dream Finale' (1'', ''???) *'Who's First?' (1'', ''???) *'You're the Star!' (1'', ''???) Board BGM 2 *'Where's the Star?' (1'', ''???) *'Battle Mini-Game' (1'', ''???) *'Bowser Appears' (1'', ''???) *'Please, DK!' (1'', ''???) *'Doubtful Chance' (1'', ''???) *'Wiggler Transforms' (1'', ''???) *'Chain Chomp Rage' (1'', ''???) *'Last Five Turns!' (1'', ''???) *'The Star Is Yours!' (1'', ''???) *'A Bit of Happiness' (1'', ''???) *'A Lot of Happiness' (1'', ''???) *'Confusion' (1'', ''???) *'Tiresome Bowser' (1'', ''???) Story BGM *'Bowser's Scheme' (1'', ''Le Plan de Bowser) *'Where to Next ?' (1'', ''Et Maintenant ?) *'Koopa Kid Offspring' (1'', ''Les Mini Bowser) *'Dizzy Head' (1'', ''36 Chandelles) *'Bowser's Sour Grapes' (1'', ''Mauvais Joueur) *'Well Done! Clear!' (1'', ''Bravo ! Gagné !) *'Chase Bowser' (1'', ''Poursuis Bowser) *'Final Bowser' (1'', ''Dernière Épreuve) *'Bowser Laughs' (1'', ''Bowser rigole !) *'Big Bowser Battle!' (1'', ''Affronte Bowser !) *'End of Bowser's Dream' (1'', ''Rêve de Bowser fini) *'Your Dream Comes True' (1'', ''Rêve exaucé) *'Everybody's Dream' (1'', ''Tous les Rêves...) *'What's Your Rank?' (1'', ''Ton Classement ?) Mini-Game BGM 1 *'Ready... Ok?' (1'', ''Prêts ?) *'Battle Results' (1'', ''Résultats Combat) *'In Great Fear' (1'', ''Grande Crainte) *'In Calm Water' (1'', ''En Eaux Calmes) *'Exciting Walk' (1'', ''Joyeuse Promenade) *'Everybody Party' (1'', ''Agitation générale) *'Rolling About' (1'', ''Par-ici, par-là...) *'Bustling Noisily' (1'', ''Précipitation) *'Move Happily' (1'', ''Dans la Joie !) *'Nervious Tension' (1'', ''Pression, Pression !) *'Danger Abounds' (1'', ''En plein Danger) *'Serious Competition' (1'', ''Partie sérieuse) *'Battle Wasteland' (1'', ''Désert Combat) *'Midday Showdown' (1'', ''Combat de Midi) Mini-Game BGM 2 *'Bad Bowser Castle' (1'', ''Incroyable Bowser) *'DK Chance!' (1'', ''Chance DK !) *'Piranha Metal' (1'', ''Metal Piranha) *'Piranha Swing' (1'', ''Swing Piranha) *'Piranha Ballad' (1'', ''Ballade Piranha) *'How Far?' (1'', ''Jusqu'où ?) *'Did It! Mini-Game' (1'', ''Mini-Jeu fini !) *'You Lost! Bummer...' (1'', ''T'as perdu ! Hooou...) *'It's a Tie' (1'', ''Égalité, dommage !) *'You're Pretty Good!' (1'', ''Pas Mal) Mini-Game BGM 3 *'Tournament Mini-Game' (1'', ''Tournoi Mini-Jeux) *'White-Hot Circuit' (1'', ''Un Circuit en Feu) *'Battle Match' (1'', ''Marche guerrière) *'Sign Attack' (1'', ''L'Attaque Panneaux) *'End of the Battle' (1'', ''Fin du Combat) *'Successful Battle' (1'', ''Victoire !) *'Fight Fair' (1'', ''Magnifique !) *'Cheerful Studio' (1'', ''Studio Joyeux !) *'How About a Card?' (1'', ''Partie de Cartes ?) *'Card Party!' (1'', ''Partie de Cartes !) Super Duel Mode BGM *'Secret Garage' (1'', ''???) *'Machine Complete' (1'', ''???) *'Start Battle' (1'', ''???) *'Knock 'Em Out' (1'', ''???) *'Plunder' (1'', ''???) *'Rabbit' (1'', ''???) *'You're Invincible' (1'', ''???) *'Burning Challenger' (1'', ''???) *'We're the Champs' (1'', ''???) Mario Party 6 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR Mario Party 6 Songs *'Here We Go' (1'', ''2) *'Party Music' (1'', ''2) *'Setting Up' (1'', ''2) *'Time to Play' (1'', ''2) *'Brighton and Twila Song' (1'', ''2) *'Brighton Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Twila Theme' (1'', ''2) Party Mode Sounds 1 *'Brighton's Explanation' (1'', ''2) *'Twila's Explanation' (1'', ''2) *'Board Party' (1'', ''2) *'Five Turns Left' (1'', ''2) *'Star Space' (1'', ''2) *'Getting a Star' (1'', ''2) *'Winner' (1'', ''2) *'Champ' (1'', ''2) *'Playing Together' (1'', ''2) *'Winning Together' (1'', ''2) *'Round of Miracles' (1'', ''2) *'Boo Attack' (1'', ''2) *'Party's Over' (1'', ''2) Party Mode Sounds 2 *'Towering Treetop' (1'', ''2) *'Evening Treetop' (1'', ''2) *'E. Gadd's Garage' (1'', ''2) *'Night at the Garage' (1'', ''2) *'Faire Square' (1'', ''2) *'Square at Night' (1'', ''2) *'Snowflake Lake' (1'', ''2) *'Snowy Night' (1'', ''2) *'Castaway Bay' (1'', ''2) *'Night on the Bay' (1'', ''2) *'Clockwork Castle' (1'', ''2) *'Night at the Castle' (1'', ''2) Solo Mode Sounds *'Thristy Gulch' (1'', ''2) *'Astro Avenue' (1'', ''2) *'Infernal Tower' (1'', ''2) *'Way to Go' (1'', ''2) *'Too Bad' (1'', ''2) *'Special Gift' (1'', ''2) Mini-game Mode Sounds *'Mini-game Tour' (1'', ''2) *'Battle Bridge' (1'', ''2) *'Decathlon Park' (1'', ''2) *'Enduraance Alley' (1'', ''2) *'Treetop Bingo' (1'', ''2) *'Excellent' (1'', ''2) *'Break Time' (1'', ''2) *'Long Road' (1'', ''2) *'Really Long Road' (1'', ''2) *'Almost-endless Road' (1'', ''2) *'Up High' (1'', ''2) *'Pushing the Limit' (1'', ''2) *'100 Wins in a Row' (1'', ''2) Mini-game Sounds 1 *'Warming Up' (1'', ''2) *'Frantic' (1'', ''2) *'Jazzy' (1'', ''2) *'Doom and Gloom' (1'', ''2) *'Tenacious' (1'', ''2) *'Blissful' (1'', ''2) *'Pumped Up' (1'', ''2) *'Laid-back' (1'', ''2) *'Relaxed' (1'', ''2) *'Upbeat' (1'', ''2) *'Amusing' (1'', ''2) *'Slow and Steady' (1'', ''2) *'Fast and Furious' (1'', ''2) Mini-game Sounds 2 *'Night Duel' (1'', ''2) *'Time to Duel' (1'', ''2) *'Dueling for Prizes' (1'', ''2) *'Gaming With Bowser' (1'', ''2) *'Gaming With DK' (1'', ''2) *'Success' (1'', ''2) *'Winning' (1'', ''2) *'Losing' (1'', ''2) *'Bad News' (1'', ''2) *'Taking a Break' (1'', ''2) Mini-game Sounds 3 *'Seer Terror' (1'', ''2) *'Slam Dunk' (1'', ''2) *'Maze Jam' (1'', ''2) *'Maze Manufactory' (1'', ''2) *'Block Star 1' (1'', ''2) *'Block Star 2' (1'', ''2) *'Block Star 3' (1'', ''2) Speak Up Sounds *'Speak Up Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Quiz Song' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser Quiz' (1'', ''2) *'Quiz Master' (1'', ''2) *'Well Done' (1'', ''2) *'Question Music 1' (1'', ''2) *'Question Music 2' (1'', ''2) *'Question Music 3' (1'', ''2) *'Question Music 4' (1'', ''2) *'Question Music 5' (1'', ''2) *'Fun Times' (1'', ''2) Star Sprint Sounds *'Meadow Road' (1'', ''2) *'Dark Path' (1'', ''2) *'Magma Flow' (1'', ''2) *'Old School' (1'', ''2) Star Bank Sounds *'Star Gathering' (1'', ''2) *'Miracle Book' (1'', ''2) *'Whoop It Up' (1'', ''2) *'Mario Party 6' (1'', ''2) Mario Party 7 (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR Opening Themes *'Let's Go!' (1'', ''2) *'Mario Party Theme' (1'', ''2) *'Adventure Awaits!' (1'', ''2) *'Set Sail for Fun' (1'', ''2) *'Cruise Choices' (1'', ''2) Board Themes *'Sail the Canals' (1'', ''2) *'Climb the Peak' (1'', ''2) *'Park It' (1'', ''2) *'Neon Nation' (1'', ''2) *'Mill It Over' (1'', ''2) *'Inferno!' (1'', ''2) Party Cruise Sounds 1 *'Take Me to Partytown' (1'', ''2) *'Get This Party Started' (1'', ''2) *'Fun for All' (1'', ''2) *'Twinkle, Little Star' (1'', ''2) *'A Star Is Born' (1'', ''2) *'You Win!' (1'', ''2) *'You Win More!' (1'', ''2) *'Minigame Madness' (1'', ''2) *'What's the Score?' (1'', ''2) *'Closing In' (1'', ''2) *'The Afterparty' (1'', ''2) *'Who Will Win?' (1'', ''2) *'Hail to the King' (1'', ''2) Party Cruise Sounds 2 *'Magic!' (1'', ''2) *'It's a Duel' (1'', ''2) *'The Mic Shuffle' (1'', ''2) *'Dk's Disco' (1'', ''2) *'The Bowser Boogie' (1'', ''2) *'Trouble Brewing' (1'', ''2) *'An Angry Bowser' (1'', ''2) *'Stop! Bowser Time!' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser's Rage' (1'', ''2) Solo Cruise Sounds *'Duelling Range' (1'', ''2) *'Minigames at Dawn' (1'', ''2) *'The Duel Ends' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser's Invitation' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser Castle Theme' (1'', ''2) *'The Koopa King Falls' (1'', ''2) *'Number One' (1'', ''2) *'A True Champion' (1'', ''2) Minigame Cruise Sounds *'The Free Play Sub' (1'', ''2) *'Volcano Peril' (1'', ''2) *'Pearl Hunt' (1'', ''2) *'Waterfall Duel' (1'', ''2) *'Decathlon Castle' (1'', ''2) *'King of the River' (1'', ''2) *'Tough Luck' (1'', ''2) *'Tough Luck Reprise' (1'', ''2) *'The Tough Luck Remix' (1'', ''2) *'Dreaming of Riches' (1'', ''2) *'The Motherlode' (1'', ''2) Minigame Sounds 1 *'Ready, Set, Fun' (1'', ''2) *'Lazy Day Lollygag' (1'', ''2) *'Keep It Up' (1'', ''2) *'Fun in the Sun' (1'', ''2) *'Skyward Bound' (1'', ''2) *'Don't Look Down' (1'', ''2) *'Slow and Steady' (1'', ''2) *'Darkness Rising' (1'', ''2) *'What a Mess!' (1'', ''2) *'Look Out!' (1'', ''2) *'Cool as a Cucumber' (1'', ''2) *'Watch Yourself' (1'', ''2) *'Without a Care' (1'', ''2) *'Time Grows Nigh' (1'', ''2) Minigame Sounds 2 *'Jump!' (1'', ''2) *'Face-Off' (1'', ''2) *'Bowser's Revenge' (1'', ''2) *'Solo DK' (1'', ''2) *'DK for All!' (1'', ''2) *'High Noon' (1'', ''2) *'One Last Go' (1'', ''2) *'The Race Begins' (1'', ''2) *'Faster! Faster!' (1'', ''2) *'A Rare Minigame' (1'', ''2) *'It's a New Record!' (1'', ''2) *'Minigame Victory' (1'', ''2) *'Minigame Defeat' (1'', ''2) *'Minigame Draw' (1'', ''2) Cruise Sound Collection *'Eight-Player Rumble' (1'', ''2) *'On the Ice' (1'', ''2) *'Happy Memories' (1'', ''2) *'Decision Makers' (1'', ''2) *'The Last Hurrah' (1'', ''2) *'Many Thanks' (1'', ''2) Mario Party DS (Shinya Ohtouge/Hironobu Yahata) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Story Music *'One Dark Night' (あるよるのできごと..., 2'') *'What's That Light?' (あのひかりはいったい..., ''2) *'Here's Bowser!' (クッパがきたぞ！, 2'') *'Back to Bowser''' (いざ クッパのもとへ！！, 2'') *'Go for it, Superstar''' (めざせスーパースター！！, 2'') *'The Adventure Begins''' (ぼうけんのはじまり, 2'') *'Where's That Star?' (スターはどこ？'', 2'') *'How to Play''' (ルールかくにんはここで, 2'') *'Wiggler's Garden Pest''' (ハナチャンのなやみ, 2'') *'Wiggler's Garden''' (ハナチャンのガーデン, 2'') *'Toadette's Request''' (キノピコのおねがい, 2'') *'Toadette's Music Room''' (キノピコのおんがくしつ, 2'') *'Diddy Needs Help''' (こまったディディー, 2'') *'DK's Stone Statue''' (ドンキーコングのせきぞう, 2'') *'Down with Kamek''' (ノコじいをたすけるぞ！, 2'') *'Kamek's Library''' (カメックのとしょかん, 2'') *'Showdown with Bowser''' (たいけつ！クッパ！, 2'') *'Bowser's Pinball Machine''' (クッパのピンボール, 2'') *'Bowser Time!' (クッパイベントは..., ''2) *'Final 5 Frenzy' (ラスト5ターン！, 2'') *'Good Job, Everyone''' (みんな、よかったね！, 2'') *'Lucky Seven''' (ラッキー7, 2'') *'The Numbers Match''' (すうじが そろった！, 2'') *'You Got a Star''' (スターゲット！！, 2'') *'Who Needs a Star?!' (いらないよ！ズター！'', 2'') *'Beat Him Down''' (ヤツをたおす！！, 2'') *'You Got a Minigame''' (ミニゲームゲット！！, 2'') *'Until Next Time''' (また、あそぼうね！, 2'') Games Music *'Tips for Success''' (しょうりのヒント, 2'') *'Into the Fairy Tale''' (ときにはメルヘンに, 2'') *'Play Nicely, Everyone''' (ほのぼのいこうよ！, 2'') *'Fresh as Mint''' (ミントのようなさわやかさ, 2'') *'The Pressure's On''' (ハラハラしちゃう！, 2'') *'Get Into It''' (たてノリさ～♪, 2'') *'Bouncing Around''' (ノリノリ♪ノリノリ♪, 2'') *'They're Neck and Neck''' (デッドヒート！！！！, 2'') *'Contemplation''' (じっくりまったり, 2'') *'Another Crazy Match''' (きょうもドタバタ, 2'') *'Boss Battle''' (ボスへのちょうせん, 2'') *'Think It Out''' (ひらめきもじゅうよう, 2'') *'What's This Song?' (こ...このきょくは！！！！'', 2'') *'Strike a Pose''' (ポーズをキメよう！, 2'') *'Ahhhhh!' (ジャ！！'', 2'') *'Easy Victory!' (らくしょうだね！！'', 2'') *'How Could I Lose?' (まけたーくやしい！？'', 2'') *'A Draw?' (えー！？ひきわけー！？'', 2'') *'No Way! New Record?' (たっせい!?しんきろく！'', 2'') *'Who Came Out on Top?' (しょうりはだ～れ？'', 2'') *'Take Down the Boss''' (ボスをやっつけろ！, 2'') *'You Beat Bowser''' (やったクッパにかった！！, 2'') *'Duel? OK, It's On!' (いざ！？しょうぶ！'', 2'') *'First or Last?' (せんこう？こうこう？'', 2'') *'The Duel Is On!' (どっちがかつかな？'', 2'') *'Desert Duel''' (カラーテリトリー！, 2'') *'Who Goes When?' (じゅんばんキメキメ！'', 2'') *'Teamwork Is Key!' (チームワークがかんじん'', 2'') *'Caught''' (つーかまえた！！, 2'') *'Who's the Victor?' (しょうぶのゆくえ'', 2'') *'The Rocket Is Mine''' (ロケットをもらい！, 2'') *'Who's the Champ?' (ゆうしょうは、だれ？？？'', 2'') *'Out-of-Reach Rocket''' (だれもロケットにいけない..., 2'') *'Who's the Superstar?' (スーパースターはだれ？'', 2'') *'Congrats, Superstar!' (スーパースター！！！！'', 2'') Miscellaneous Music *'Grand Opening''' (はじまり・はじまり～！, 2'') *'Play Which Mode?' (どこのモードであそぶ？'', 2'') *'The Story Begins''' (ストーリーがはじまるよ, 2'') *'Let's Choose Settings''' (いろいろきめよう, 2'') *'Minigame Battle Time''' (ミニゲームでバトル！, 2'') *'Boss Hunting''' (ボスハンティング！！, 2'') *'Decathlon Time''' (ミニゲームブリッジ！, 2'') *'Options''' (たまにはのぞいてね♪, 2'') *'An Item for You''' (アイテムいただき！, 2'') *'Finally, You Got One''' (ついに てにいれたぞ！, 2'') *'Exciting Collection''' (わくわくのコレクション, 2'') *'Present from the Staff''' (スタッフからのプレゼント, 2'') *'Illusory Rhythm''' (まぼろしになったリズム, 2'') *'Thanks a Lot''' (Many thanks！, 2'') Mario Party 8 (Yoshihiro Tsukahara) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP Welcome Music *'Welcome to Mario Party''' (1'', ''Bienvenue à Mario Party) *'File Selection Theme' (1'', ''Choix du fichier) *'To the Star Carnival' (1'', ''Tous au carnaval !) *'Pick the Rules' (1'', ''Choix des règles) Board Map Music *'Treetop Temple' (ジャングルパーク, Temple de la Jungle) *'Booty Boardwalk' (オーシャンロード, Îlot au Trésor) *'Haunted Hideaway' (ミステリーハウス, Manoir Hanté) *'Perplex Express' (ドリームエクスプレス, Marrant Express) *'Tycoon Town' (ハッピートウン, Cité des Hôtels) *'Warped Orbit' (スペースコロシアム, Station Mirobolante) Board Music 1 *'Board Start Theme' (1'', ''Début de la partie 1) *'Here's the Star' (1'', ''Voilà l'Étoile) *'Here's Your Chance' (1'', ''C'est votre chance !) *'Go for It!' (1'', ''En avant !) *'Lucky Route!' (1'', ''Route de la Fortune 1) *'Do It, DK!' (1'', ''Merci, DK !) *'Bowser's Here' (1'', ''Bowser passe à l'attaque !) *'We've Just Begun' (1'', ''Ce n'est que le début) *'Who Won the Battle?' (1'', ''Résultats de la bataille) *'Who's the Winner?' (1'', ''Qui est le vainqueur ?) Board Music 2 *'You're the Winner' (1'', ''Vous êtes le vainqueur !) *'How to Play' (1'', ''Comment jouer) *'He's Coming?!' (1'', ''Oh non, attention !) *'Help Arrives?' (1'', ''Ah, l'aide !) *'Go to the Lucky Route' (1'', ''Route de la Fortune 2) *'You Got a Star' (1'', ''Une Étoile gagnée !) *'How Lucky' (1'', ''Quelle chance !) *'So Lucky' (1'', ''Quel coup de bol !) *'The Board Begins' (1'', ''Début de la partie 2) *'Last Chance' (1'', ''Dernière chance !) Star Battle Music *'Star Battle Begins' (1'', ''Bataille Stellaire) *'Battle Winner' (1'', ''Vainqueur de la Bataille) *'You Cleared It Safely' (1'', ''Vous vous en êtes sorti !) *'Follow Bowser' (1'', ''Suivez Bowser) *'All Cleared' (1'', ''Vous avez réussi !) *'You're the Superstar!' (1'', ''Vous êtes la superstar !) *'See You Later!' (1'', ''Revenez nous voir !) Minigame Music 1 *'How to Play Minigames' (1'', ''Instructions Mini-Jeux) *'Everyone's Running' (1'', ''Course effrénée) *'All Messed Up' (1'', ''Sans dessus dessous) *'Chase and Overtake' (1'', ''Poursuite ! Accélération !) *'An Unexpected Surprise' (1'', ''Une surprise... inattendue) *'Feelin' Cyber' (1'', ''Monde virtuel) *'Happy-Go-Lucky' (1'', ''Au petit bonheur) *'It's on Now' (1'', ''C'est parti !) *'It's a Dead Heat' (1'', ''Égalité !) Minigame Music 2 *'Challenge!' (1'', ''Défi !) *'Friendly Competition' (1'', ''Compétition amicale) *'Proceed Without Fear' (1'', ''N'ayez crainte !) *'Don't Miss This Chance' (1'', ''Une chance unique) *'Last Match' (1'', ''Ultime bataille) *'It's a New Record' (1'', ''Nouveau record !) *'Minigame Winner' (1'', ''Vainqueur du Mini-Jeu !) *'So Sad to Lose' (1'', ''Triste défaite) *'It's a Draw' (1'', ''Match nul) Various Music 1 *'Free Play' (1'', ''jeu Libre) *'Crown Showdown' (1'', ''Course à la Couronne) *'Flip-Out Frenzy' (1'', ''Échiquier Chic) *'Tic-Tac Drop' (1'', ''Morpion des Champions) *'Congratulations' (1'', ''Félicitations !) Various Music 2 *'Test for the Best 1' (1'', ''Dix Épreuves en Ballon 1) *'Test for the Best 2' (1'', ''Dix Épreuves en Ballon 2) *'Test for the Best 3' (1'', ''Dix Épreuves en Ballon 3) *'Good Job' (1'', ''Bien joué !) *'Not Bad' (1'', ''Pas mal !) *'Try Harder' (1'', ''Essayez encore !) *'Extras Zone' (1'', ''Zone des Extras) *'Fun Bazaar' (1'', ''Bazar Bizarre) *'Carnival Parade' (1'', ''Parade des Figurines) *'Staff Credits' (1'', ''Crédits) Mario Party 9 (Toshiki Aida/Chamy.Ishi/Ryosuke Asami) Besoin d'aide pour les noms ENG, JP et FR Menu Music Stage Music Vol.1 Stage Music Vol.2 Minigame Music Vol.1 Minigame Music Vol.2 Minigame Music Vol.3 Minigame Music Vol.4 Other Tracks Mario Party: Island Tour (Rei Kondoh/Sara Sakurai/Satoshi Okubo) Besoin d'aide pour les noms ENG, JP et FR Mario Party 10 (Toshiki Aida/Chamy.Ishi/Rei Kondoh) Besoin d'aide pour les noms FR Short Music Vol.1 *'Welcome to Mushroom Park' (ようこそワクワクパークヘ, 2'') *'Welcome to Haunted Trail''' (ようこそヒヤヒヤウッドヘ, 2'') *'Welcome to Whimsical Waters''' (ようこそドキドキオーシャンへ, 2'') *'Welcome to Airship Central''' (ようこそウキウキエアプレーンへ, 2'') *'Welcome to Chaos Castle''' (ようこそハラハラキャッスルへ, 2'') *'Congrats on the Bonus Star!' (ボーナススターおめでとう！'', 2'') *'Super Star 1''' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その１, 2'') *'Super Star 2''' (さあ今回のスーパースターは？その２, 2'') *'You Won! Congratulations!' (勝ちました！おめでとう！！'', 2'') *'Best Seat!' (最高のイス！'', 2'') *'Were You Right?' (答えはあってたかな？'', 2'') Short Music Vol.2 *'Time It Just Right!' (タイミングよく！'', 2'') *'What Are the Results?' (結果はどうかな？'', 2'') *'Yeah! You Won!' (よし！勝った！'', 2'') *'It's a Draw''' (引き分け～, 2'') *'Clear!' (クリア！'', 2'') *'You Lose''' (失敗..., 2'') *'Order Is Set''' (順位が決まりました, 2'') Board Collection *'Here We Go 1''' (さあ、はじまるよ！その１, 2'') *'Here We Go 2''' (さあ、はじまるよ！その２, 2'') *'A Different Type of Start''' (いつもとちがうはじまり..., 2'') *'Mushroom Park Theme''' (ワクワクパークのテーマ, 2'') *'Haunted Trail Theme 1''' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその１, 2'') *'Haunted Trail Theme 2''' (ヒヤヒヤウッドのテーマその２, 2'') *'Whimsical Waters Theme 1''' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその１, 2'') *'Whimsical Waters Theme 2''' (ドキドキオーシャンのテーマその２, 2'') *'Airship Central Theme 1''' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその１, 2'') *'Airship Central Theme 2''' (ウキウキエアプレーンのテーマその２, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 1''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその１, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 2''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその２, 2'') *'Chaos Castle Theme 3''' (ハラハラキャッスルのテーマその３, 2'') Board Event Collection *'A Little Break''' (ちょっときゅうけい, 2'') *'Almost at the End''' (もうすぐ終わりだよ, 2'') *'Awards Ceremony''' (表彰式, 2'') *'How Far Did You Make It?' (どこまで進んだかな？'', 2'') *'Great Party!' (パーティは終わりました！'', 2'') *'A Fun Ride''' (楽しい乗り物, 2'') *'Lucky!' (ラッキー！'', 2'') *'Hello, Toad''' (こんにちはキノピオ, 2'') *'Leave It to Me!' (ワガハイにまかせろ！'', 2'') *'Dice Block Battle''' (サイコロバトル！, 2'') *'Stealing Roulette''' (よこどりルーレット！, 2'') *'Choosing a Treasure Chest''' (くじ引き, 2'') *'It's a Battle!' (さあバトルだ'', 2'') *'The Minigame Begins''' (ミニゲームがはじまります！, 2'') Bowser Collection *'Bowser's Turn''' (クッパのターン！, 2'') *'Angry Bowser's Turn''' (怒れるクッパのターン！, 2'') *'Go, Bowser!' (進め！クッパ！'', 2'') *'Go, Angry Bowser!' (進め！怒ったクッパ！'', 2'') *'Bowser Wins!' (クッパの勝利！'', 2'') *'Bowser Appears!' (クッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Take Back Your Stars!' (スターをとりもどせ！'', 2'') *'Bowser's Ship Appears!' (クッパの船があらわれた！'', 2'') *'Bowser Jr. Appears!' (クッパJr.登場！'', 2'') *'Showdown with Toughies''' (強いヤツラと対決, 2'') *'Bowser Challenge''' (クッパチャレンジ！, 2'') *'Challenge Complete''' (チャレンジの終わり, 2'') *'You Destroyed Bowser's Ship!' (クッパの船をやっつけた！'', 2'') Bonus Collection *'Coin Challenge''' (ポイントバトル！, 2'') *'Minigame Tournament''' (トーナメントバトル！, 2'') *'Badminton Bash''' (エンジョイ！, 2'') *'Jewel Drop''' (キラキラストーンパズル！, 2'') *'Mix It Up''' (よーくかきまぜよう！, 2'') *'Who Won?' (だれが勝ったかな？'', 2'') Minigame Collection 1 *'All Set?' (準備はバッチリ？'', 2'') *'Keep It Steady''' (あわてずに行こう！, 2'') *'Exciting and Exciting''' (どきどきわくわく, 2'') *'First Come, First Served''' (早いもの勝ち, 2'') *'Defeat with Stars!' (スターでたおせ！'', 2'') *'Gentle Sea Breeze''' (しおかぜが気持ちいいね, 2'') *'How Many?' (いくつでしょう？'', 2'') *'Rolling Balls''' (玉のりころころ, 2'') *'Ignore the Dark, and Win!' (暗くても負けないで'', 2'') *'Peaceful Snow''' (雪がキレイだね, 2'') *'Feelings of Doom''' (キケンな予感..., 2'') *'Happy Friends''' (ゆかいな仲間達, 2'') Minigame Collection 2 *'Quick Avoidance''' (急いでよけよう, 2'') *'So Many Machines!' (機械がいっぱい！'', 2'') *'Hold Up Just a Minute''' (ちょっと待ってね, 2'') *'Remember Them''' (さあ覚えよう！, 2'') *'Did You Get Them All?' (ちゃんと覚えてるかな？'', 2'') *'To the Right and to the Left''' (右に左に, 2'') *'Who's Number One?' (一番はだれかな？'', 2'') *'Hop, Step, Jump!' (ホップステップジャンプ！'', 2'') *'This Is Fun!' (楽しいね！'', 2'') *'Aim Carefully''' (しっかりねらって, 2'') *'Don't Fall!' (落ちないように気をつけて'', 2'') *'I'm Bowser Jr.' (ボクはクッパJr., ''2) Minigame Collection 3 *'Going Deep' (地下を進め！, 2'') *'Swing!' (かっ飛ばそう！'', 2'') *'Proceed with Caution''' (しんちょうに進もう, 2'') *'Go with Gusto!' (おもいっきり行こう！'', 2'') *'No Copying''' (かぶっちゃダメよ, 2'') *'Can We See You?' (うつっているかな？'', 2'') *'First Theme''' (最初のテーマ, 2'') *'Slightly Nostalgic Theme''' (ちょっとなつかしいテーマ, 2'') *'Contemporary Theme''' (最近のテーマ, 2'') *'Dice 'n' Dash!' (ねらってだっしゅつ！'', 2'') Minigame Collection 4 *'Bowser's Punishment 1''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その１, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 2''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その２, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 3''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その３, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 4''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その４, 2'') *'Bowser's Punishment 5''' (クッパのおしおきだっ！その５, 2'') *'A Tough Opponent!' (てごわい相手が登場！'', 2'') *'Toughie Showdown''' (てごわい相手との対決！, 2'') *'One Angry Toughie''' (てごわい相手が怒った！, 2'') *'Petey Piranha!' (ボスパックン登場！'', 2'') *'Petey Piranha Showdown''' (ボクパックンとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Petey Piranha''' (ボスパックンが怒った！, 2'') Minigame Collection 5 *'King Boo!' (キングテレサ登場！'', 2'') *'King Boo Showdown''' (キングテレサとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry King Boo''' (キングテレサが怒った！, 2'') *'Mega Blooper!' (巨大ゲッソー登場！'', 2'') *'Mega Blooper Showdown''' (巨大ゲッソーとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Mega Blooper''' (巨大ゲッソーが怒った！, 2'') *'Kamek!' (メック登場！'', 2'') *'Kamek Showdown''' (カメックとの対決！, 2'') *'Angry Kamek''' (カメックが怒った！, 2'') *'Bowser!' (クッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Bowser Showdown''' (クッパとの対決！, 2'') *'Dry Bowser!' (ほねクッパ登場！'', 2'') *'Dry Bowser Showdown''' (ほねクッパとの対決！, 2'') Mario Party Music *'Party Preparations''' (パーティの準備, 2'') *'Welcome to Toad's Room''' (キノピオルームへようこそ, 2'') *'Picture Time!' (いっぱい写真をとろう！'', 2'') *'Introducing... Everyone!' (スタッフのしょうかい'', 2'') amiibo Party Character Collection! *'amiibo Party Theme''' (amiiboパーティのテーマ, 2'') *'Mario's Theme''' (マリオのテーマ, 2'') *'Luigi's Theme''' (ルイージのテーマ, 2'') *'Peach's Theme''' (ピーチのテーマ, 2'') *'Yoshi's Theme''' (ヨッシーのテーマ, 2'') *'Toad's Theme''' (キノピオのテーマ, 2'') *'Bowser's Theme''' (クッパのテーマ, 2'') *'Rosalinda's Theme''' (ロゼッタのテーマ, 2'') *'Wario's Theme''' (ワリオのテーマ, 2'') *'Donkey Kong's Theme''' (ドンキーコングのテーマ, 2'') amiibo Party Event Collection! *'What's Your Combination?' (どの組み合わせであそぶ？'', 2'') *'Welcome to amiibo Party''' (ようこそamiiboパーティへ, 2'') *'It's a Star!' (スターをゲット！'', 2'') *'It's a Token!' (アイテムをゲット！'', 2'') *'amiibo Party Event 1''' (amiiboパーティのイベントその１, 2'') *'amiibo Party Event 2''' (amiiboパーティのイベントその２, 2'') *'amiibo Party Minigame!' (''amiiboパーティでミニゲーム！, 2'') *'Nice Job!' (おつかれさまでした'', 2'') Yoshi's Woolly World (Kazumi Totaka/Tomoya Tomita/Misaki Asada) Besoin d'aide pour les noms JP et FR *'Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape!' (''1, 2'') *'Bounceabout Woods''' (1'', ''2) *'Sponge Cave Spelunking' (1'', ''2) *'Knitty-Knotty Windmill Hill' (1'', ''2) *'Shy But Deadly' (1'', ''2) *'Clawdaddy Beach' (1'', ''2) *'Across the Fluttering Dunes' (1'', ''2) *'Duplicitous Delve' (1'', ''2) *'Spiky Stroll' (1'', ''2) *'Lava Scarves and Red-Hot Blarggs' (1'', ''2) *'The Desert Pyramid Beckons!' (1'', ''2) *'Yoshi and Cookies' (1'', ''2) *'Scarf-Roll Scamper' (1'', ''2) *'Fluffin' Puffin Babysitting' (1'', ''2) *'A-Mazing Post Pounding' (1'', ''2) *'Monkeying Round and Round' (1'', ''2) *'Sunset at Curtain Falls' (1'', ''2) *'Spooky Scraps! Don't Get Spooked!' (1'', ''2) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Overground)' (1'', ''2) *'Fluffy Snow, Here We Go! (Underground)' (1'', ''2) *'Frozen Solid and Chilled' (1'', ''2) *'A Little Light Snowfall' (1'', ''2) *'Up Shuttlethread Pass' (1'', ''2) *'Lair of the Smooch Spiders' (1'', ''2) *'Vamoose the Lava Sluice!' (1'', ''2) *'Kamek's Last-Ditch Fly-By' (1'', ''2) *'King Bowser's Castle 1' (1'', ''2) *'King Bowser's Castle 2' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 1' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 2' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 3' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 4' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 5' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 6' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 7' (1'', ''2) *'Wonderful World of Wool 8' (1'', ''2) *'Fort Course' (1'', ''2) *'Castle Course' (1'', ''2) *'Special Course' (1'', ''2) *'Yoshi Transformed' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Big Montgomery' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Knot-Wing the Koopa' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Burt the Bashful' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Bunson the Hot Dog' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Miss Cluck the Insincere' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Naval Piranha' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Snifberg the Unfeeling' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Baby Bowser' (1'', ''2) *'Vs Mega Baby Bowser' (1'', ''2) *'Bonus Game' (1'', ''2) *'Craft Island' (1'', ''2) *'World 1' (1'', ''2) *'World 2' (1'', ''2) *'World 3' (1'', ''2) *'World 4' (1'', ''2) *'World 5' (1'', ''2) *'World 6' (1'', ''2) *'Yoshi Hut' (1'', ''2) *'amiibo Hut' (1'', ''2) *'Scrapbook Theatre' (1'', ''2) *'Title Screen' (1'', ''2) *'Welcome to Yoshi's Woolly World!' (1'', ''2) *'Credits' (1'', ''2) *'Yoshi's Woolly World Medley' (1'', ''2) Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (Tomoya Tomita/Minako Hamano) *'Aboard the Sweet Stuff' *'Stonecarving City' *'Whoopsy Desert' *'Foulwater Falls' *'Run-Down Pyramid' *'Disturbing Tomb' *'Gurgle Gulch' *'Rollanralt Battle' *'Just Plains' *'Wavy Waters' *'Mt Lava Lava' *'Savannah Valley' *'Sneak Peak' *'Lowdown Depths' *'Hot Roderick Race' *'Wreck Train' *'Stonetooth Cave' *'Itsall Mine' *'Glittertown' *'Neon City' *'Derailed Express' *'Chortlebot Challenge' *'Ropey Jungle' *'Windbreak Bay' *'Airytale Castle' *'Soggybog River' *'Launchpad Labyrinth' *'Riverbloat Rapids' *'Prism Prison' *'Scumflower Skirmish' *'Mount Bighill' *'Creep Blue Sea' *'Slipshod Slopes' *'Bad Manor' *'Bamboo Village' *'Freezing Fields' *'Boogie Mansion' *'Large Fry Cook-Off' *'The Shake King' *'Ending' Listing Musique SSB (Hirokazu Ando) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBM (Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami et Takuto Kitsuta) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de M d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSBB (HAL Laboratory, Inc.: Shogo Sakai, Masaaki Iwasaki et Kentaro Ishizaka / GAME ARTS, CO. LTD.: Takahiro Nishi, Yutaka Iraha et Keigo Ozaki) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de B d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. Listing Musique SSB4 (Keiki Kobayashi, Junichi Nakatsuru, Hiroki Hashimoto, Hiroyuki Kawada, Torine, LindaAI-CUE et Yoshinori Hirai) *Posté plus tard sur le wiki adapté. *Besoin de créer une box pour les diverses infos. *Originaux de 4 d'abord, reprises d'autres jeux ensuite, après les 64/M/B/4 Mixes, et les morceaux manquants à la fin. *Les morceaux DLC plus tard. Super Smash Bros. #'Menu' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Battlefield' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision composition: Keiki Kobayashi cakeprojects #:Thème principal du jeu. Sera repris et réarrangé suite au départ du compositeur de Namco. #'Final Destination' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Suzuki (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Results Screen Display' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.)' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama (TARGET ENTERTAINMENT, INC.) #'Credits (Super Smash Bros.): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu (Nintendo) #'How to Play' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Menu (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Menu (Melee): Ver.2' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda (FILM SCORE, LLC.) #'Menu 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Orignal #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Boss Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Trophies (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Multi-Man Melee 2 (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shogo Sakai #'Metal Battle (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Final Destination (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Ando #:Arrangement original: Shogo Sakai #'Giga Bowser (Melee)' (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando #'Menu (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu Ear #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Battlefield (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Battlefield Ver.2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Online Practice Stage (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Final Destination (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 1 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Boss Battle Song 2 (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Cruel Smash (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Trophy Gallery (Brawl)' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wii U #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Home-Run Contest' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Original #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Supervision arrangement: (HAL Laboratory, Inc. / GAME ARTS, Inc.) #'Multi-Man Smash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshihito Yano (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Final Destination Ver. 2' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Master Hand' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE Ishikawa (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Master Core' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: First Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Master Fortress: Second Wave' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: LindaAI-CUE #'Online Practice Stage' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Classic: Results Screen' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Classic: Final Results' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Classic: Fail' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Master Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Master Orders: Reward' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Crazy Orders: Ticket Selection' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Victory' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Torine #'Crazy Orders: Final Battle Defeat' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Events' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'StreetSmash' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) 3DS #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Smash Tour: Map' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Wii U #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'All-Star Rest Area' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue #'Target Blast' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroki Hashimoto #'Gallery/Hoard' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Shop' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Trophy Rush' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Replay/Album/Records' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Yoshinori Hirai #'Credits' (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U) Original #:Supervision arrangement: Torine Super Mario Bros. #'Mario Bros.' (Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros. Medley' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata Note #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Kondo #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: 3DS #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros.)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Princess Peach's Castle' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels Medley' (Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Katsuro Tajima #'Super Mario Bros. 3 Medley' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama MUSICA #'Ground Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Underwater Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Airship Theme (Super Mario Bros. 3)' (Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Underground Theme (Super Mario Land)' (Super Mario Land) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka .ex #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Super Mario World Medley' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Yoshi's Island (Melee)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Fortress Boss (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: ACE (TOMOri Kudo/CHiCO) Ovation #'Castle / Boss Fortress (Super Mario World/SMB 3)' (Super Mario World/Super Mario Bros. 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Title/Ending (Super Mario World)' (Super Mario World) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Rainbow Cruise' (Super Mario 64) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Main Theme (Super Mario 64)' (Super Mario 64) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Delfino Plaza' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ricco Harbor' (Super Mario Sunshine) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Main Theme (New Super Mario Bros.)' (New Super Mario Bros.) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Rosalina in the Observatory / Luma's Theme' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Manami Kiyota manamik #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Nobuko Toda #'Egg Planet' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Super Mario Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota (Nintendo) #'Gusty Garden Galaxy' (Super Mario Galaxy) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Theme of SMG2' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Sky Station' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Bowser's Galaxy Generator' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Fated Battle' (Super Mario Galaxy 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Super Mario 3D Land Theme / Beach Theme' (Super Mario 3D Land) Mix #:Composition originale: Takeshi Hama / Mahito Yokota #:Supervision arrangement: Jesahm (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Athletic Theme / Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (Super Mario Galaxy) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. 2)' (New Super Mario Bros. 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Ground Theme (New Super Mario Bros. U)' (New Super Mario Bros. U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii (Nintendo) #'Super Bell Hill' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'The Great Tower Showdown 2' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Champion Road' (Super Mario 3D World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Mario Circuit' (Super Mario Kart) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Soyo Oka #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Luigi Raceway' (Mario Kart 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)' (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Waluigi Pinball (Mario Kart DS)' (Mario Kart DS) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Shinobu Tanaka Nagata (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Mushroom Gorge' (Mario Kart Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Circuit (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Junichi Nakatsuru #'Rainbow Road Medley' (Mario Kart 7 / Mario Kart DS / Mario Kart: Super Circuit) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenta Nagata / Shinobu Tanaka / Masanobu Matsunaga (Intelligent Systems) #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Watanabe (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 7)' (Mario Kart 7) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Cloudtop Cruise' (Mario Kart 8) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Atsuko Asahi (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Atsuko Asahi #'Mario Kart Stadium' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuaki Iwata (Nintendo) #'Mario Circuit (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Rainbow Road (Mario Kart 8)' (Mario Kart 8) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shiho Fujii #'Luigi's Mansion Series Medley' (Luigi's Mansion / Luigi's Mansion 2) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka / Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock (Next Level Games) #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Luigi's Mansion' (Luigi's Mansion) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'On the Hunt -Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental)' (Luigi's Mansion 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Dr. Mario' (Dr. Mario) Mix #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Chill (Dr. Mario)' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Masaaki Iwasaki (HAL Laboratory, Inc.) #'Chill (Dr. Mario) Ver. 2' (Dr. Mario) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Mario Tennis / Mario Golf' (Mario Tennis / Mario Golf) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Motoi Sakuraba #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Tough Guy Alert!' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura midiplex #'The Grand Finale' (Mario & Luigi: Voyage au centre de Bowser) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'Try, Try Again' (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros.) Mix #:Composition originale: Yoko Shimomura #:Supervision arrangement: Yoko Shimomura #'Paper Mario Medley' (Paper Mario: Sticker Star / Paper Mario: La Porte Millénaire) Mix #:Composition originale: (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, INC.) #:Supervision arrangement: Saki Kasuga [BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Minigame Theme (Mario Party 9)' (Mario Party 9) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi, Toshiki Aida & Ryosuke Asami Music #'Mario Paint Medley' (Mario Paint) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Ryoji Yoshitomi (Nintendo) / Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) / Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Taku Inoue Donkey Kong #'Donkey Kong' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Tanaka #'Opening (Donkey Kong)' (Donkey Kong) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Hirokazu Tanaka #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'25m Theme' (Donkey Kong) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yukio Kaneoka #'Kongo Jungle' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Jungle Level' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Kentaro Ishizaka #'Jungle Level Ver.2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Motoi Sakuraba #'Jungle Level Jazz Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'Jungle Level Tribal Style' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroyuki Kawada #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong Country) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Stickerbush Symphony' (Donkey Kong Country 2) Mix #:Composition originale: David Wise #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'King K. Rool / Ship Deck 2' (Donkey Kong 64) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Grant Kirkhope #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #:Paroles originales: Chris Sutherland & Georges Andreas #:Chant: James W. Norwood Jr. #'Battle for Storm Hill' (Donkey Kong Jungle Beat) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Mahito Yokota #'Gear Gateway' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Noriyuki Iwadare #'Donkey Kong Country Returns (Vocal)' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto #'Donkey Kong Country Returns' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka (Nintendo) #'Jungle Hijinxs' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mole Patrol' (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Masaru Tajima, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Mangrove Cove' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka #'Swinger Flinger' (Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: David Wise, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano, Riyu Tamura, Shinji Ushiroda & Daisuke Matsuoka The Legend of Zelda #'Main Theme / Underworld Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Hideki Sakamoto noisycroak #'Main Theme (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Main Theme Ver.2 (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yuzo Koshiro #'Title (The Legend of Zelda)' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Temple Theme' (The Legend of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link) Mix #:Composition originale: Akito Nakatsuka #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Great Temple / Temple' (The Legend of Zelda) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shogo Sakai #'Tal Tal Heights' (The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Kazumi Totaka, Minako Hamano & Kozue Ishikawa #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Dark World / Dark World Dungeon' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Keiichi Okabe Monaca #'The Dark World' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Hidden Mountain & Forest' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Shota Kageyama #'Saria's Song / Middle Boss Battle' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiru Yamane #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Rio Hamamoto #'Gerudo Valley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Koji Kondo #'Ocarina of Time Medley' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Hyrule Field Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Yutaka Iraha #'Song of Storms' (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo #:Supervision arrangement: Tsukasa Masuko #'The Great Sea / Menu Select' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Koji Kondo & Kenta Nagata #:Supervision arrangement: Tetsuya Shibata #'Dragon Roost Island' (The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenta Nagata #'Village of the Blue Maiden' (The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta Hayazaki (Nintendo) #'Main Theme (Twilight Princess)' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi (Nintendo) #'The Hidden Village' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Midna's Lament' (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Full Steam Ahead (Spirit Tracks)' (The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks) Mix #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Michiko Naruke #'Ballad of the Goddess / Ghirahim's Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Mix #:Composition originale: Hajime Wakai & Shiho Fujii #:Supervision arrangement: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Ballad of the Goddess' (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai (Nintendo) #'Lorule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castle)' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu #'Hyrule Main Theme' (The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Metroid #'Vs. Parasite Queen' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #'Vs. Meta Ridley' (Metroid Prime) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Multiplayer (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes)' (Metroid Prime 2: Echoes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenji Yamamoto #'Psycho Bits' (Metroid Prime Hunters) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Lawrence Schwedler & James Phillipsen (Nintendo) #'Lockdown Battle Theme' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'The Burning Lava Fish' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima #'Nemesis Ridley' (Metroid: Other M) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kuniaki Haishima F-Zero #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Takuto Kitsuta #'Mute City Ver.2' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yasufumi Fukuda #'Mute City Ver.3' (F-Zero) Mix #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Mute City' (F-Zero) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'Big Blue' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Naoto Ishida #:Supervision arrangement: Hirokazu Ando #'Red Canyon' (F-Zero) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yumiko Kanki #'White Land' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Arata Iiyoshi #'Fire Field' (F-Zero) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yumiko Kanki #:Supervision arrangement: Yusuke Takahama #'Car Select' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando (Nintendo) #'Dream Chaser' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Devil's Call in Your Heart' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Climb Up! And Get the Last Chance!' (F-Zero X) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Taro Bando #'Brain Cleaner' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji (Sega) #'Shotgun Kiss' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji #'Planet Colors' (F-Zero GX) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hidenori Shoji Yoshi #'Main Theme (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Bandit Valley (Yoshi's New Island)' (Yoshi's New Island) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chamy.Ishi #'Yoshi's Woolly World' (Yoshi's Woolly World) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita (good-feel) Kirby #'Green Greens' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Castle Lololo''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Float Islands''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Bubbly Clouds''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Mt. Dedede''' (Kirby's Dream Land '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Jun Ishikawa #'Celestial Valley''' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa (HAL Laboratory) #'Frozen Hillside' (Kirby Air Ride) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando, Shogo Sakai, Tadashi Ikegami & Jun Ishikawa #'The Adventure Begins' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Through the Forest' (Kirby's Adventure Wii) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa & Hirokazu Ando #'Floral Fields' (Kirby: Triple Deluxe) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Jun Ishikawa Star Fox #'Star Wolf (Star Fox: Assault)' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto (BANDAI NAMCO Studios, Inc.) #'Space Battleground' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto #'Break Through the Ice' (Star Fox: Assault) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshinori Kawamoto Pokémon #'Lumiose City' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Shota Kageyama Musica #'Battle! (Wild Pokémon) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda (GAME FREAK, Inc.) / Shota Kageyama #'Battle! (Champion) (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Junichi Masuda / Shota Kageyama #'Victory Road (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y)' (Pokémon X / Pokémon Y) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Minako Adachi (GAME FREAK, Inc.) Mother Fire Emblem #'Crimean Army Sortie' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Against the Dark Knight' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Atsushi Yoshida / Saki Haruyama Kasuga (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Power-Hungry Fool' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Victory Is Near' (Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Ike's Theme' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Time of Action' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'The Devoted' (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoshito Hirano #'Duty (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) #'Conquest (Ablaze)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita #'Id (Purpose)' (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hiroki Morishita Game & Watch #'Flat Zone 2' (Game & Watch Gallery) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Okuma #'Flat Zone' (Game & Watch) Mix #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hirokazu Ando Kid Icarus #'Boss Fight 1 (Kid Icarus: Uprising)' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasunori Mitsuda Studio #'Magnus's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro ancient-corp. #'Dark Pit's Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Dark Pit' (Kid Icarus: Uprising '') 3DS #:'Composition et arrangement originaux:' Motoi Sakuraba / Yasunori Mitsuda #'Wrath of the Reset Bomb''' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) 3DS #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Motoi Sakuraba sakuraba-motion #'Hades's Infernal Theme' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Noriyuki Iwadare txofive #'Thunder Cloud Temple' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yuzo Koshiro Wario #'Ruins (Wario Land: Shake It!)' (Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Tomita #'Gamer' (Game & Wario) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yasuhisa Baba, Masanobu Matsunaga, Takeru Kanazaki, Hiroki Morishita, Sho Murakami & Yoshito Sekigawa (INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Inc.) Pikmin #'Main Theme (Pikmin)' (Pikmin) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hajime Wakai #'Garden of Hope' (Pikmin 3) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Hayazaki Animal Crossing Wii Fit #'Super Hoop' (Wii Fit) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Toru Minegishi #:Supervision arrangement: Kenji Ito #'Rhythm Boxing' (Wii Fit) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Toru Minegishi #'Wii Fit Plus Medley' (Wit Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Maki Kirioka #'Skateboard Arena (Free Mode)' (Wii Fit Plus) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Asuka Ohta #:Supervision arrangement: Hiroshi Okubo #'Mischievous Mole-way' (Wii Fit Plus) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Asuka Ohta #'Core Luge' (Wii Fit U) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Takayuki Kobara (Ganbarion) Punch-Out!! #'Jogging/Countdown' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Kumi Tanioka CO., LTD. #'Minor Circuit' (Punch-Out!! (NES)) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Yukio Kaneoka, Akito Nakatsuka et Kenji Yamamoto (Nintendo) #:Supervision arrangement: Koji Hayama #'Minor Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'Title (Punch-Out!!)' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock #'World Circuit Theme' (Punch-Out!! (Wii)) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Chad York, Darren Radtke & Mike Peacock Xenoblade #'Xenoblade Chronicles Medley' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: ACE+ #:Supervision arrangement: ACE #'Engage the Enemy' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Ear #'Gaur Plain' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Gaur Plain (Night)' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Time to Fight!' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Yoko Shimomura #'An Obstacle in Our Path' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'Mechanical Rhythm' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ #'You Will Know Our Names' (Xenoblade Chronicles) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: ACE+ Duck Hunt Wrecking Crew Pilotwings #'Light Plane' (Pilotwings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Soyo Oka Wii Sports #'Opening Theme / Select (Wii Sports)' (Wii Sports) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kazumi Totaka (Nintendo) #'Title Theme (Wii Sports Resort)' (Wii Sports Resort) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Ryo Nagamatsu Sonic the Hedgehog #'Green Hill Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog (1991)) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Masato Nakamura #'Angel Island Zone' (Sonic The Hedgehog 3) Mix: Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue #:Supervision arrangement: Jun Senoue #'Open Your Heart' (Sonic Adventure) Wii U #:Composition originale: Jun Senoue & Kenichi Tokoi (Sega) #:Arrangement original et guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Jun Senoue & Takahiro Fukada #:Chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Naoto Shibata #:Batterie: Hiro Honma #'Escape from the City' (Sonic Adventure 2) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles: Ted Poley #:Chant: Ted Poley & Tony Harnell #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Live & Learn' (Sonic Adventure 2) Original #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Sonic Heroes' (Sonic Heroes) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #'Right There, Ride On' (Sonic Rush) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Hideki Naganuma #'His World (Instrumental)' (Sonic The Hedgehog (2006)) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani (Sega) #:Arrangement original: Takahito Eguchi (Sega) #:Guitare: Chewtaro Moritake #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Toru Kawamura #'Seven Rings in Hand' (Sonic and the Secret Rings) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kenichi Tokoi #:Paroles: Runblelee #:Chant: Steve Conte #:Chœur: Sizzle Ohtaka #:Basse: Willy Lee #:Batterie: Clint de Ganon #:Guitare électrique: Oz Noy & Chewtaro Moritake #'Knight of the Wind' (Sonic and the Black Knight) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux, guitare: Jun Senoue #:Arrangement acoustique original: Yutaka Minobe #:Paroles & chant: Johnny Gioeli #:Basse: Takeshi Taneda #:Batterie: Katsuji Kirita #:Cordes: Kimiko Nakagawa Strings #'Reach for the Stars' (Sonic Colours) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Paroles: Alex Makhlouf & Samuel Frisch #:Chant: Jean Paul Makhlouf #:Basse électrique: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare électrique: Susumu Nishikawa #'Rooftop Run (Sonic Generations)' (Sonic Generations) Wii U #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement acoustique original et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa #:Cordes: Crusher Kimura Strings #'Wonder World' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Orchestration originale et piano: Takahito Eguchi #:Interprétation: Sonic Lost World Session Orchestra #:Steelpan: Yoshihiro Harada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #'Windy Hill - Zone 1' (Sonic Lost World) Wii U #:Composition originale: Tomoya Ohtani #:Arrangement original: Tomoya Ohtani & Takahito Eguchi #:Violon: Hijiri Kuwano #:Cordes: Masatsugu Shinozaki Strings #:Trompette: Yusuke Nakano #:Trombone: Makoto Igarashi #:Saxophone ténor: Kei Suzuki #:Saxophone bariton: Naoya Takemura #:Claviers: Takahito Eguchi #:Basse: Akinori Yamada #:Batterie: Masuo Arimatsu #:Guitare: Susumu Nishikawa Other Soundtrack Another Code R: Les portes de la mémoire *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo (1 à 37), Bruitages: Yuhki Mori *'Composition originale:' Kenjiro Matsuo et Yuichi Nakamura (38 à 54), Bruitages originaux: Makoto Hagiwara (tirés d'Another Code: Mémoires doubles) #Voyage dans le passé (時間旅行, Back in Time) #Sayoko (サヨコ, Sayoko) #Souvenirs indélébiles (想いはいつも, Always Remember) #Un instant d'amertume (ブルー･モーメント, Feeling Blue) #La gare des nostalgies (思い出ステーション, Nostalgia Station) #Moments de tendresse (優しい時間, Precious Moments) #Ciel pommelé (木漏れ日の詩, Dappled Sunlight) #Plaisanterie (可愛いいたずら, Just Kidding) #Le ciel bleu (青空を見上げて, Blue Skies) #Lake Juliet (湖のほとりで, On the Lake Shore) #Balade au soleil couchant (夕暮れへ続く道, Walking into the Sunset) #Fontaine de souvenirs (想い出の泉, Spring of Memories) #Regrets inavoués (秘密のリグレット, Secret Regret) #Éclatante vérité (透明な真実, Unsullied Truth) #Une autre promesse (約束はまた, Unkept Promise) #Ombres étirées (長い影, Long Shadows) #Éclats de lumière (壊れた光, Light that Doesn't Shine) #Sentiments indicibles (届かぬ想い, Unrequited Feelings) #Rêves infinis (夢で会えたら, If I Met You in my Dreams) #Portes closes (開かない扉, Locked Doors) #Joyeuses vacances (ハッピーホリデー, Happy Holidays) #Bribes de souvenirs (記憶のかけら, Fragments of Memories) #Cœur malade (心を澄まして, Freeing my Heart) #Berceuse de Kelly (ケリーの子守唄, Kelly's Lullaby) #Les limites de la vérité (真実の境界, Limits of Truth) #Au-delà du temps (時を越えて, Beyond Time) #Un lac de souvenirs (湖の記憶, Lake Memories) #Le bon vieux temps (あの頃に戻るなら, The Good Old Days) #Un ange s'éveille (天使の目覚め, The Angel Wakes) #Miroir magique (魔法の鏡, Magic Mirror) #Tuer le temps (退屈をぶっとばせ, Good Times) #L'horloge de cristal (ガラスの時計, The Crystal Clock) #Intérieur ensoleillé (陽だまりの部屋, Sunny Room) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #J.C. Valley (JCヴァレーのテーマ, JC Valley Theme) #Un beau rêve (ビューティフルドリーム, Beautiful Dream) #La dernière lettre (最後の手紙, The Last Letter) #Another Code (アナザーコード, Another Code) #Perplexe (とまどう心, Lost Heart) #Profonde obscurité (闇の奥へ, Further into the Dark) #Quelque chose cloche (不安な予感, Uneasy Feeling) #À la recherche de papa (パパを捜して, Chasing after Dad) #L'oiseau d'or et l'oiseau d'argent (金の鳥と銀の鳥, The Silver and Gold Birds) #Souvenirs sépia (セピアの思い出, Sepia Recollection) #Un second Another (セカンド･アナザー, Second Another) #Le miracle de la lune bleue (蒼い月の奇跡, Miracle of the Blue Moon) #Thème de D (ディーのテーマ, D's Theme) #Un petit souhait (小さな願い, Just a Wish) #Mon 14ème anniversaire (14才の誕生日, My 14th Birthday) #Perdue dans mes pensées (想いを乗せて, Lost in Thought) #Les chaînes de la mélancolie (悲しいためらい, Stopped by Sadness) #Les yeux noirs (瞳の中で, In Your Eyes) #Une vérité équivoque (真実の裏側, Hidden Truth) #Entrelacs de souvenirs (心を紡いで, Everything Comes Together) Hotel Dusk: Room 215 *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Asphalte brûlé (灼けたアスファルト, Desert Highway) #Suspicion (疑惑, Suspicions) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Silent Moon (サイレント･ムーン, Silent Moon) #Good Night City (グッドナイトシティ, The City Sleeps) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On the Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (バイオレット･スカイ, Violet Sky) #Le jour des hommes (男たちの午後, Sunset Men) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Pink Rabbit (ピンキーラビット, Pink Rabbit) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feeling) #White Crystal (ホワイト･クリスタル, Bright Crystal) #Nuit blanche (眠れぬ夜, Insomnia) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #L'aurore du doute (疑惑の果て, Limits of Doubt) #Soleil d'ambre (こはく色の夕焼け, Amber Sunset) #Monochrome (モノクローム, Monochrome) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スローステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Les yeux ouverts (見つめる眼差し, Dead Stare) #Big Dream (ビッグ･ドリーム, Big Dreams) #Sommeil (眠り, The Last Sleep) #La route éternelle (果てしない道, Endless Road) #Hotel Dusk (ホテル･ダスク, Hotel Dusk) #Valse d'ivresse (酔いどれワルツ, Drunken Waltz) #Countdown (カウントダウン, Countdown) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #La marque du cœur (心のしおり, So Noted) #Spirit (スピリット, High Spirits) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Routine (ルーティン･ワーク, Hitting the Pavement) #Une nuit agitée (今夜の出来事, The Long Night) Last Window: The Secret of Cape West *'Composition:' Satoshi Okubo, Bruitages: Yuhki Mori #Ombres nocturnes (闇に消えた影, Into Dark Shadows) #Nuit de solitude (一人の夜, One Night) #Souvenir lointain (遠い記憶, Distant Memory) #Lame aiguisée (鋭い刃, Sharp Blade) #Doutes (深まる疑惑, Deepening Distrust) #Le vent dans la cité (風吹く街, Windy Street) #Les hommes de l'ombre (背後の男, Man's Back) #La femme bernée (騙された女, Deceptive Woman) #Dancing Cat (ダンシング･キャット, Dancing Cat) #Blue Lady (ブルー･レディ, Blue Lady) #Ace of Diamonds (ダイヤのエース, Ace of Diamonds) #Retour en enfance (おしゃまな彼の事情, Precocious) #Un verre à la main (片手にグラス, Glass in One Hand) #Le secret (秘密, Secrets) #Silent Tears (サイレント･ティアーズ, Silent Tears) #Images du passé (通り過ぎた記憶, Streets Have Memories) #Heating Up (ヒート･アップ, Heat Up) #Ville d'améthyste (紫に染まる街, City Dyed Purple) #Triste crépuscule (哀しい夕暮れ, Twilight Sad) #Ombres menaçantes (忍び寄るシャドウ, Creeping Shadows) #Soirée au bar (今宵はお酒を, Down a Drink) #Imperméable à l'amour (恋に強い男, Man's Stubborn Love) #Preuves dissimulées (隠された証拠, Deceptive Proof) #Désert ocre (黄色い砂漠, Yellow Desert) #Au bout du voyage (旅の終わり, End of the Journey) #Joke's On You (コミック･ダンサーズ, Comic Dancers) #Tango d'ivresse (酔いどれタンゴ, Drunken Tango) #Rêve sans fin (醒めない夢, Waking Dream) #Idée fixe (見つめる想い, Stare Into The Heart) #Sous la lumière des néons (ネオンの灯り, Neon Light) #Believe (ビリーブ, Believe) #Promise (約束, Promise) #Promise (boîte à musique) (約束（オルゴールVer.）, Promise (Music Box Ver.)) #Lonely Goodbye (ロンリー･グッドバイ, Lonely Goodbye) #Clearing the Mist (ミスティー･タイム, Misty Time) #Playback (プレイバック, Play It Again) #Ice Water (アイス･ウォーター, On The Rocks) #Ciel pourpre (arrangement) (バイオレット･スカイ（アレンジVer.）, Violet Sky (Arrange Ver.)) #Le jour des hommes (arrangement) (男たちの午後（アレンジVer.）, Sunset Men (Arrange Ver.)) #Le blues de l'alcool (二日酔いブルース, Hangover Blues) #Relax (ルーズな気分, Easy Feelings) #Nuit blanche (arrangement) (眠れぬ夜（アレンジVer.）, Insomnia (Arrange Ver.)) #Poursuite (追及, Resolution) #Straight Chaser (ストレート･チェイサー, Straight Chaser) #Slow Step (スロー･ステップ, Slow Steps) #Une ville sous la pluie (雨のダウンタウン, Rainy Night) #Mystery Night (ミステリー･ナイト, Midnight) #Rêve (夢, Dream's End) #Serenity Night (セレニティ･ナイト, Serenity) #Trêve californienne (静かな時間, Over Easy) #Une nuit agitée (arrangement) (今夜の出来事（アレンジVer.）, The Long Night (Arrange Ver.))